Serendipity
by writerjunkie
Summary: Now a struggling freelance PI, Santana hadn't expected her latest case to turn out much bigger than it seemed what she wanted the least of her worries to be is to work with is oil company heir Quinn Fabray. [Quinntana]
1. Chapter 1

Santana shifted behind the wheel of her blue rusted Honda. She cringed, twisting her torso to the left, and pressed her back into the stiff cushion. She hated stale air, the cold coffee she left in the cup holder, everything about it irritated her. She felt the muscle in her upper back pinch, sore from the strain of the upright chair. Santana held her cannon camera into her left hand, the only modern and expensive item in this car, while she pressed the shutter button with her right finger. She heard the device flutter as it snapped three shots of the restaurant across from her. The ambiance had been formal, with waiters that whisked through with suits and bow ties, while the guest wore black gowns and tux of their own. Santana cringed, watching them chatter and laugh as they enjoyed their meals from portions that were much too small for Santana's liking. She fiddled with the lens as she zoomed in closer to a booth at the corner of the restaurant. The man with greying hair stroked his partner's hair with his finger, who looked much younger than him and blonde. Santana watched a waiter place a wine bottle on the table.

"Come on," Santana whispered.

Santana glanced at the digital blaring clock on the dashboard and sighed. She had been sitting in this car following this man around for five hours. She checked the battery life, it was half empty. She had a few more hours. This was a typical case, common housewife suspecting their husband for cheating. Santana sighed. She watched the pair talk five minutes longer before he leaned in and kissed her. Santana took several shots and shut off the camera. It would be enough poof to bring to the client. A mother of three. Santana frowned and shook her head. Guaranteed to ruin a 25 year marriage. She stuffed the camera back into its case and dropped it in the passenger seat. She needed a drink.

Santana groaned, hearing her cell ring from the nightstand. She fumbled from underneath her quilt and patted her hand along the edge of the table three times before finding it. She answered without reading the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said, her voice raspy and low.

"Are you going to show up to the office some time today or should I reschedule your meeting with Mrs. Anderson to 10am?" Her secretary, Marley said.

Santana scoffed, picking up the hint of sarcasm in her voice and pushed herself up. She rubbed her eyes and brushed away her tangled hair from her nose. She groaned. A sharp ache between her head throbbed from her night of binge drinking. She never been a morning person, evermore with a painful hangover. Her head swirled, processing the conversation and Santana felt her hand clench the edge of her bed.

"Mrs. Anderson." She bolted out of bed. "Fuck. What time is it?"

"8 o'clock." Marley said. "Were you out drinking again?"

"Shut up kid. I'll be there in an hour with the photos." Santana said.

Marley laughed. She showed little bother to Santana's name calling or rude behavior in the one year of knowing each other. It made Santana much more irritated. Marley had patience and Santana was one to show it.

"I'll have a cup of water and Advil waiting for you when you get here. See you in an hour." She said.

Santana hung up and sighed. She stretched her arms out above her head with a grunt. She rubbed her strained and tired eyes a second time. The haze of alcohol lingering through her thoughts. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip. A cup of water sounded a lot more exciting than it should.

* * *

The time spent with the client turned into an awkward two hour meeting with her crying once Santana showed the pictures and explained her findings. She cried through it and Santana had contemplated taking an extra two pills for Mrs. Anderson's wailing and insistence that Santana was lying. Marley comforted Mrs. Anderson the best she could. When the crying settled and she handed Santana a check, a little over a thousand dollars. She charged by the hour, but it had been an easy 24 hour case. Mr. Anderson didn't bother to cover up his tracks nor make things less obvious once out of the watchful eye of his wife. Santana thanked Mrs. Anderson and walked her out. She returned to her desk and Marley handed her a styrofoam cup of hot coffee. She took a sip from a cup of her own. Santana took a long swig and sighed.

"That's awful." Marley said. "Her husband is such a jerk."

Santana shrugged, watching Marley enter her office. Across from Santana's.

"People are assholes." She said.

Marley scoffed. Of the things she's said and behavior Marley put up with Santana in the past year, her skepticism had been something Marley refused to believe. And Santana found it just as difficult for Marley to be that kind about people. They balanced each other out, which again, Marley had seen as a good thing between them.

"Of course you would say that. You're jaded." Marley said.

"I prefer the word cynical." Santana said.

She leaned back into her chair. She watched a commercial about car oil flicker on screen to the TV ajar from her desk, mounted on a wall. It cut off and panned to the latest news report. She put up the volume. Marley entered, picking up the trail of the report.

"Hey it's about Mr. Fabray again." She said.

She picked up the remote and increased the volume. Santana raised a brow before rolling her eyes. She had no interest in Mr. Fabray. He had been the man she expected, a wealthy prick who had enemies against him for crimes that couldn't be linked to him.

"In other news, the funeral to late oil company owner Russell Fabrary has been released. I've also received information that there will be an announcement whom will gain the rights to his company, once his will has been read. Police have ruled out his death, earlier last week, to be of natural causes. There is no evidence of foul play."

Santana lowered the TV. She picked up her bagel and took a bite. Marley tisked. She lowered the TV again, enough to have a white noise through the office. Santana hated to sit in silence while at the desk.

"That's sad." Marley said.

Santana glanced at her wristwatch. She didn't have another client after this. She clenched her fist. For once she wanted another case to keep the adrenaline down.

"Why do people care so much about rich people?" She said. "Him and his daughters have been born with a golden spoons in their mouths. That asshat is a billionaire."

Marley gave her an irritated stare.

"It's still sad that he passed. That was their father." Marley said. "Didn't you lose someone?"

Santana's jaw tightened. Marley's expression softened and her eyes casted-downward. She knew Santana wanted little time spent speaking with Marley about the past. That had been clear the day they meet each other. She glanced back at Santana through her lashes, her blue and brown eye darkening.

"I lost my dad when I was 10." Marley said. "It's just been my brother, mom, and me since."

"Sorry to hear that." Santana said.

A moment of silence washed over them and Santana's leg fidget under the desk, trying to wash away the bitter memory of her family. She pulled out her fiance book from the top drawer. Marley took it as her cue to check today's mail. She sorted through a pile of mail on nightstand at the entrance door and placed it on to Santana's desk.

"More mail today." Marley said. "It's bills again. All due next week."

Santana groaned. Bills had been another thing she rather avoid with the handful of clients she's had. It had grown since she first started and she doesn't want to admit it, when Marley came around she got more cases. Her fiances have been a lot more organizes since too.

"Tell me you have something better to say other than that." She said.

"You don't want to be behind again." Marley said.

"I know." Santana said. The phone on her desk rang. "You gonna answer that kid?"

Marley rolled her eyes and reached over her desk.

"Detective Lopez's office." Marley said.

Santana flipped through the pages of her book.

A dozen of calls and appointment bookings later, Santana closed the office. Many were infidelity cases like the last dozen. It was easy money. She agreed to split them with Marley. That left Santana open for longer more complex cases, should that happen.

"You're not going out drinking again are you?" Marley said.

Santana paused at the door of her car and chuckled. She had to find a way to pass the boring time spent in the office. And she'd hate to admit it, but a few drinks before sleeping had become the best way to knock out.

"What, you're my mother now?" Santana said.

"You have early cases tomorrow." Marley said.

"You won't mind switching would you?" Santana said.

Marley sighed.

"Of course. I'll handle it." She said.

Santana smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She said.

* * *

Her cellphone went off at 7am sharp. Santana groaned. She slammed her hand on to the nightstand and picked up her phone. She felt the bed to her left shift. Santana squinted and pulled back the sheets to see another woman beside her. She rank more than she expected last night.

"Fuck." She said. "I told you Marley I-"

"You have to come to the office, now." She said.

Santana opened her eyes, sensing the sternness of her voice. She hasn't heard her this serious, even during the night when they met and Santana saved her from those black market poachers. Santana sat up.

"I'll be right there." She said.

Marley approached her with a stoic face and her steps quick and uneven in pace. Santana fought to stop throwing a witty remake, being that she rather be home sleeping in as planned. She had skipped getting a coffee coming here.

"What's the big deal Marley?" Santana said. "I had a-"

"Detective Santana Lopez I presume?"

Santana stopped in the door way of her desk. Standing in the room had been a blonde woman with a bob and in white summer dress and sleek heels. The entire outfit looked expensive of some designer brand and she had a posed stature. Coy hazel and green eyes peered at her, unaffected from Santana's scowl.

"Santana this is-"

"Quinn Fabray." Santana said, staring at Quinn as she entered her office and took a seat. "Marley get us some coffee."

Marley left and Santana watched Quinn for a moment. She tried to keep calm while the feel of shock settled through her. She wouldn't have expected a Fabray to enter her office. Why would the child of billionaire Russell Fabray come to a low-cost PI? A high profile client such as Quinn meant more income.

"Have a seat." Santana said.

She took note of the room and titled her head, saying "No bodyguard?"

Quinn smirked. Santana considered it a smirk, refusing to believe the rumors of Quinn being the complete opposite of her family. Less of a conservative Christian and definitely not racist.

"They're outside." She said. "I would have expected you to be up earlier than your assistant. You don't pay Ms. Rose enough."

"I don't pay her much to begin with. Still, the girl won't leave," Santana folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure you could afford a more established investigator if that bothers you."

She kept a stern expression. Her face shifting between frowning and desperation. Quinn had been exactly the client she needed to make the rent and have a salary left over for Marley and her both. But pride had been her downfall. She can picture Marley giving her looks of disappointment for being rude and unfriendly to potential clients. Quinn remained emotionless to her brass behavior. She crossed her legs and leaned back, trying to be comfortable with the cheap chair Santana could only afford. The contrast of the pleather against high quality cotton seemed unfitting.

"The king told me you are one of the best." Quinn said.

Santana felt her shoulders tighten. She bit her bottom lip to fight the urge to grimace. She's had even less people come to her mentioning the king.

"I haven't done any business like that for years." Santana said.

"But you are the king's bounty hunter." Quinn said.

"I was." Santana said. "Past tense. Did you get that? I work as a freelance bounty hunter now."

"I'm willing to pay." Quinn said.

Santana heard the door slam and Marley entered the office, handing them both a coffee and a scone to Santana and an English muffin breakfast sandwich for herself. Santana eyed Quinn for a moment.

"Did I miss something?" Marley said, watching the staring contest.

Santana took the first swig of her coffee, keeping her eyes on Quinn over the rim.

She placed the cup back on her desk and said, " Why are you here?"

"Before I tell you, you both must swear to secrecy that this news stays within this room." Quinn said. "I have no problem making a contract."

Marley fixed her already neat bun and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, of course." She said.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"I have reason to believe my father's death was not an accident, but an assassination attempt." Quinn said.

Santana's jaw clenched and her fingers dented into her coffee cup. Marley gasped. Santana looked Quinn over, not a single deter of guilt or fear to her statement. The same poised outer exterior. Quinn was either a good liar, or Santana could no longer detect a lie and she doubted the latter.

"Marley, reschedule my meetings today for tomorrow." Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana swirled her spoon three times before adding a second packet of sugar to her black coffee. Quinn was too frazzled to touch her cup once Marley returned with their orders. Santana paced back into her chair, lightly shaking her cup. Marley stood beside the desk, clutching her notebook. Santana was unsure if she should ask any else about the case. The possibility of Quinn's father's death being a murder would bring a whole lot of trouble Santana wouldn't want to get into. Aside from the outcry and press it would bring a case like that meant Santana would be knocking on anyone's door that went to great lengths to cover up the murder in the first place. That meant her investigation could turn south if Santana pissed off the wrong person. Marley's jaw clenched and she tapped her fingers against her book.

"Well... " Santana said, sighing before taking a sip from her cup. "You have my full attention. Care to explain?"

Quinn reached for her cup on the desk and stirred the teabag inside it. She plucked it from her cup, putting it on the lid of her cup and took a sip.

"I know the repercussions to such a dangerous claim." Quinn noted. "I have no intention of making this case anymore troublesome."

Santana scoffed:

"That's an understatement. Your dad is part of the High Council. If word gets out it'll be a shit show."

Quinn ripped open a sugar packet, dumping it into her tea.

"Believe me, I'm well aware." Quinn said. "A year before his passing it was decided I take his place as High Council. This death has done nothing, but cause a load of trouble."

Santana's hand gripping her mug handle quivered as took a gulp. Marley shifted. Santana crossed arms over her blouse. She couldn't' take a case this messy. The work she would have to put into it would be far more than the pay.

"The High Council has decided to put my proceedings on becoming Councilwoman until I'm no longer a suspect to my father's murder." Quinn explained. "The Council are... For a lack of a better term, conservative, suspicious, and traditional men, willing to do whatever it takes for me to not be granted access to such a high position of power. They've allowed me to clear my name so long as I avoid telling any press about this private investigation."

Santana put her cup down, and leaned back into her chair. The case was far too high profile than she preferred but they both had something to gain. But, money aside, Santana knew to turn away from cases that wouldn't be possible to win.

"Do you have an evidence?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed:

"I was hoping you'd find something to bring to the Council."

Santana frowned. She couldn't make something appear when she had nothing to start with, no matter how good she was at tracking. She scratched the bridge of her nose.

"The autopsy said he had a heart attack." Santana said, raising a brow. "Has the Council started their investigation?"

"I've tried to get what I could, but since I'm not officially a Councilwoman I've been denied access to further funds and resources." Quinn said. "The only thing I've talked them into giving me is the Toxicology test."

Quinn picked up her clutch beside the chair and sorted through the bag. She pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it across Santana's desk. Santana held up a hand, refusing to look at the paper.

"I'm not a doctor. I wouldn't be able to read anything." Santana said.

Quinn sighed:

"In short, they've found that there are high levels of poison, but it isn't a normal poison. It's poison from a Chimera."

Marley gulped. Santana clutched the edge of her desk. It wasn't unusual to hear of a Chimera. There was years of history of the creatures created before ones like her and Marley and Quinn came to be.

"How is that possible? The last I heard they're - " Santana asked.

"Rare, yes." Quinn said. "But, those that are still around have been held captive to protect us or preserve the species from extinction. Regardless, Chimeras are unpredictable and feral. I don't know who would want a Chimera as a keepsake or where to find one, but from the other detectives I've spoken to said you are the best at tracking anything."

Santana took another swig from her coffee and nodded. She placed it down, shifting closer to the edge of her chair. She'd pride herself in doing her job right, even if she hated the type of people it would drag in. Mostly humans whom were jealous exes or heartbroken wives trying to find their cheating husbands, but Santana had been good at finding them all. However, a Chimera, she hasn't been in king or High Council business for almost a century.

"I am, but I know nothing about Chimeras other than the history books we have." Santana said.

"Uh, I can take out any information from the King's personal archives. As a Scriber I have complete access, but it could lead us nowhere too depending how outdated the books are." Marley offered.

Santana turned to her surprised. Marley hasn't told her her position in the king's court since they first met, but to be fair neither had Santana. They both had their reasons she supposed.

Santana shrugged:

"It's a start. When do you want the evidence?"

Quinn smiled:

"Before I'm sworn in as Councilwoman."

Santana chuckled and shook her head:

"That's in two months. It's way too close. You give me nothing to start with. That makes things harder."

Quinn sighed. It wouldn't be difficult only on Santana. The Council would leave a case like this open for only so long. Quinn had a limited time to bring anything worth seeing should they have the time. And knowing their iron fist that they rule through the court, Quinn wouldn't' put it against them if they denied Quinn her place if she didn't have proof.

"I know it's short notice." Quinn said. "But I need you on this case. I will double the payment."

Santana pulled out a notebook from the second drawer of her desk. She picked up a pen from her pencil holder.

"Can I examine the crime scene?" Santana said.

"It can be arranged, but there most likely won't be anything." Quinn said. "I can get you to see the body too, tomorrow morning, before you see the body, come to my place. It's the most secure for us to set up contracts and discuss payment."

"Of course, I wouldn't want a case like this to be leaked to the press." Santana said.

"I'm glad we agree. I can have my guards bring you to the scene tomorrow and the body after our agreement." Quinn explained.

Quinn stood up. She flattened the wrinkles in her skirt and reached a hand out toward Santana.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said.

They shook hands and Quinn was out the door. When she was in the elevator Marley approached Santana, a look of shock etched on her face.

"I can't believe it!" Marley chirped. "Quinn Fabray just asked for our help."

Santana groaned:

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

It was a big case. They both knew that. The stakes would be high and the risk higher. Santana contemplated turning Quinn away, but she knew she could solve this.

"What are you going to do?" Marley said.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to work on this case. I'll have to go to my usual sources." Santana admitted. "Do you mind going down and getting those books?"

"Yeah, I'll head out right now." Marley said.

Marley fixed her blazer and picked up her purse from her desk before leaving the office.

Marley pulled up to an old run down record music store in the center of Downtown LA. The building was covered in graffiti and the windows smeared with grim. Marley had been here many times since her move to LA and the start of her studies as a Scriber. She walked along the rows of records as several shoppers stood reading over vinyl records. Marley reached the counter and hit the bell resting next to the register. The back door behind the counter opened and a man she with curly brown hair and blue eyes peeked his head out. He smiled before approaching her and rested his hands on the counter.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He said.

"Oh, you're new. Hi." Marley noticed.

"Yeah, I've been assigned here last month." The cashier said. "What can I help you with?"

Marley dug into her purse and pulled out a circular amulet made of Jade with red beads around the string.

"I'd like to look over your historical records." Marley answered.

The cashier gave a curt nod:

"Come in the back."

Marley stuffed her amulet back into her bag before following him. The room was small with a rectangular table and the walls aligned with file cabinets.

"I'm Jesse by the way." Jesse said. "I haven't seen a Scriber come around in three months."

Jesse entered the room, leaning against the door frame as Marley looked over the cabinets.

"I'm Marley Rose." She greeted.

"Mind if I ask what's the occasion?" Jesse said.

Marley faced him, clutching her purse in one hand and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm running a case with my boss." Marley said. "I'll be sure to return the books."

Jesse nodded, treading through the room and pulled off a blanket hanging from the wall at the far end. There was a four feet long oval mirror behind it. The frame made of a polished silver.

"I'm sure you know the rules." Jesse said, glancing back at her.

"Of course." Marley said.

Jesse picked up a thick text book from the table and flipped to the last page. He handed Marley the pen that rested inside the book. She pressed the tip of the fountain pen against the tip of her pointer finger and cringed as the pen vibrated and pricked her. Marley scrawled her signature on the blank line below a dozen other signature written in red. The blood still fresh and glistening. She put the pen back into the gutter of the page. Jesse put the book down:

"Alright, you're all set. Step back."

Jesse clasped his hands together in front of his chest and began chanting. His hands grew purple and the mirror's reflection began to shake, as if it liquefied into a clear reflective lake ripple. The mirror flashed a brilliant white and Jesse faced her.

"You have two hours until the portal closes." Jesse informed.

"Thanks." Marley said.

She stepped through the mirror, engulfed by the light and opened her eyes a second after to see walls and walls of bookshelf and the dim torch lights in the room. Marley gripped her purse. She gave out a heavy exhale of air.

"Okay, here we go." She whispered.

Santana stumbled her way through her apartment, yawning and stretching.

"Morning!" Marley said.

Santana staggered over the living room coffee table, startled. She squinted still trying to adjust to the light and spotted Marley standing behind the kitchen counter with a smile. She was holding Santana's favorite mug filled with coffee in her hands and a fresh plate of pancakes and sausages on the counter. Santana looked between her apartment door and Marley twice.

"How the hell did you get here?" Santana said.

Marley chuckled:

"I know where you keep your spare key. It wasn't that easy. You know, keeping it under the doormat isn't a good idea."

Santana snatched her mug and scoffed before taking a gulp. She entered the kitchen and picked up a piece of sausage with her fingers and ate the whole link.

"I can handle whoever has the balls to break in here." Santana grumbled.

Marley rolled her eyes:

"You need to be more careful. You're an investigator. Maybe you should have a security system installed."

Santana put down her mug to eat all of her sausages first and scoffed:

"I am the alarm, kid. And I'm offended you even suggested that. Have you seen me move?"

Santana took her plate and sat at the table. Marley leaned against the counter, her arms crossed:

"Are you sure about that? You slept right through me cooking."

Santana tisked and sipped her coffee. She glared, which made Marley smile bigger and Santana grunted.

"You're welcome for the pancakes." Marley said.

Santana cut into her pancakes without a word as Marley cleaned up the kitchen counter. When Santana finished stuffing her face with a second forkful of pancakes she looked back at Marley.

"Are you gonna eat?" Santana said.

"I ate before I got here." Marley said. "Also, Quinn's guards are outside waiting for you."

Santana frowned:

"I can barely deal with you. I need my coffee before I can see these idiots."

Marley fished through her bag from the counter and came to Santana with three hardcover textbooks. She placed them on to the table:

"I got the books."

Santana took one and flipped through the pages. She instantly closed them.

"This is in Latin." Santana said.

Marley snatched it back, flipping through several pages.

"Well yeah." Marley said. "If you remember some of the monarchy professions, Scribers are taught Latin."

Santana picked up a piece of sausage with her fork and shrugged. She had no reason to remember a society she distance herself from. It did little to help her. Marley knew to not talk about it for that reason as the topic made Santana bitter or jaded.

"I trust you'll handle that." Santana said.

Marley put the books back into her purse.

"It'll take me two weeks to translate all of them, but I can get it done." Marley said.

Santana took her time to finish her breakfast. She agreed to meet Quinn's guards but there wasn't an agreement that once they showed up she had to be on their time. When Santana was as ready as she could be she left the apartment with Marley. They saw the front doors of a black SUV, across her apartment complex open and a man pale in complexion with blonde hair and aviator shades approached Santana. The other had been a man with slicked back brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ms. Lopez?" The blonde one said.

"You two are Quinn's guards?" Santana questioned.

The blonde cleared his throat and nodded:

"Yes, I'm Sam. This is Blaine."

Santana chuckled:

"How are two twinks supposed to keep her safe?"

Blaine frowned, glancing between her and Sam. Sam's face flushed a tint of red and he coughed, opening the back door of the SUV. Marley jabbed Santana in her side, while passing her.

"Santana, please?" She whispered.

"Fine." Santana said, entering the car.

Sam, who sat behind the wheel, removed his shades. She saw his yellow glowing eyes in the rearview mirror. Santana had seen vampires during her days in the kingdom. A lot of her bounty were vampire criminals who broke the rules for a quick feed. It was easier to find them, but with time and technology, things have changed. They definitely were like the vampires humans thought to be. The sun didn't hurt them and they had a reflection. And it wasn't hard to know Blaine was a werewolf, with his canines peeking out of his mouth as he spoke. A mutation that couldn't be changed since the bite of the first werewolf.

"Alright, off to the Fabray manor." Sam said.

Blaine looked back over his passenger seat:

"Sit tight."

Sam started the car.

The Fabray manor was exactly Santana pictured it to be. A beautiful, luxurious home, with a drive-thru garage behind an iron cast gate. The largest house money could buy. Marley was amazed, staring out the car window in awe. Santana was less impressed. Sam parked the car in the drive-way and Santana was the first out. Sam and Blaine led them up the porch steps.

"We'll direct you to the scene." Blaine said.

Marley let out a whisper of excitement, looking over the foyer. Santana stood more poised and stern in her face. They entered the nearest bedroom on the second floor. Santana noticed the photos on the desk of Mr. Fabray with his wife. She spotted a collection of suits in the open walk-in closet door as she passed by it. Sam stood by the door as Blaine went to the bed.

"This is it." Blaine noted.

Santana glanced at him with a raised brow.

"He was killed in his sleep?" She said.

They both nodded.

Marley frowned:

"Wow."

"Quinn suspects so." Sam answered.

Santana approached the bed, her arms crossed over her chest. She examined the bedsheets and the two nightstands.

"Were any prints found?" She said.

Blaine shook his head:

"No, and there was no sign of a break in either."

Marley paced forward two steps. She inhaled, her brows pinched together as she took a deeper breath.

"There's a strange scent, but it's faint." She said.

"Can you confirm it isn't 's?" Sam questioned.

Marley turned away from the bed, scanning the room. Her jaw clenched trying to find the source of the scent at a more concentrated area. She opened the top drawer of his dresser and sorted through his sock drawer.

"Do you mind if I…" Marley motioned to the drawer and Sam gave a nod of approval. Marley picked it up and waved it under her nose. She put her hand down and moved through the room before returning to the bed.

"It isn't his. Someone else was here with him." Marley said.

"And you can be sure it isn't someone else's like say Quinn's?" Blaine asked.

Marley put the sock down on the nightstand.

"I've been around Quinn long enough to know this isn't her's or any of you." Marley confirmed. "The thing is, whose is it and where does it end?"

Marley paused at the door with a perplexed look. She looked back at Santana with a shake of her head.

Santana let out a sigh of frustration:

"They did a good clean up."

Sam opened the bedroom door.

"In that case, we should move on. We'll head to the morgue." Sam informed.

The morgue was in the poorer side of town and a mile away from the nearest hospital. They reach the morgue at sundown. The morgue is quieter and much more eerie after hours. They reach the front desk, where a doctor is behind his monitor. He shifted his thick framed glasses and greeted them.

"Can I help you?" The front desk worker said.

He moved himself from behind his desk and gripped the handles of his wheelchair. Santana pulled out a silver necklace with a crest on the end of it made of gold.

"I'm detective Santana Lopes. We're here on official business." She replied.

She tucked her necklace back into her shirt. Artie fished into his pants pocket and showed her an iron amulet.

"Of course, right this way." He said, leading them down the hall behind his desk. "I'm Artie. I run this place. Ryder, we have visitors."

They reached the end of the hall to see a young man with short brown hair standing behind a mirror to the autopsy room. He has on a clear mask, scrubs, and gloves. He pulled a sheet over the body on the slab and stepped out.

"This is Ryder, he's in training." Artie said. "This is detective Lopez. She's working a case and needs to look at one of our bodies."

Ryder nodded, entering back into the room:

"Which one?"

"Russell Fabray." Marley answered.

Ryder froze, glancing back at them. He turned to Artie who nodded. Reluctantly he went to the shelves where they store the bodies. He opened the last one.

"I thought they closed that case?" Ryder questioned.

"This investigation has been approved by the High Council." Sam said. "And private."

Ryder pulled back the sheet from Russell's face. Santana stepped closer to the body. There isn't anything unusual. Russell is pale with not a single scratch on him. She frowned.

"Any injuries?" She asked.

Artie shook his head:

"Not a scratch. His organs were normal except for the heart which are consistent with a heart attack."

Santana pulled the sheet back farther for a second before putting it back down. Marley was perplexed, her jaw clenched and her brows pinched together.

"There's that scent again." Marley stated.

"Were you instructed to do the second toxicology test by Ms. Fabray?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, how it got missed it beyond me. But I did find traces of the venom with a reveal spell." Artie said. "That must be what you're smelling."

"This is different. It's salty, like the ocean." Marley said. "Do you mind if I have a few of his hair clippings?"

Artie frowned:

"That's against protocol."

"It's for the investigation." Santana insisted.

Artie sighed and wheeled him around the slab.

"Alright." He said. "Ryder, give them the autopsy files. I'll be right back."

They don't get much from the autopsy records. Artie and Ryder are just as stumped as Santana. When they were thorough enough Santana had Marley return back to the office. She would have preferred to stay with Santana, but as she wasn't going to be following any leads now Marley could work the office while Santana met with Quinn back at the manor. She still had to discuss their contract with Quinn. Sam dropped Marley off to the office first. Now at the manor, Santana stood in the lobby, waiting for Quinn's arrival. She paced the hall, on edge and flustered. The little they were given had nothing else for her to go by. She at least expected to return back with something worth mentioning to Quinn. Santana stuffed a hand into her pocket, tapping her boot against the floor. Staying in this gorgeous home had made her more uncomfortable with each passing second. Sam and Blaine were back in the car, leaving Santana alone. A butler introducing himself as Arnold greeted Santana ten minutes later and brought her to the living room.

"Would you like some tea Ms. Lopez?" He offered.

"Scotch neat would do, thanks." Santana said.

Arnold left the living room and Santana sat on the couch. Hesitant to sit on anything seeing how extravagant the furniture was. Before she could move, Santana saw Quinn entered the living room, a flare of determination on her face. Santana stood.

"I do hope you have something worth bringing to me?" Quinn said.

Santana sighed:

"Nothing worth chasing. Marley picked up a scent at both places, but we can't say what it is for sure."

Arnold returned with a tray of drinks. He set it on the coffee table before leaving. Santana picked up her scotch and took a gulp. Quinn served herself a cup of tea, but let it sit for a moment.

"That doesn't seem promising." Quinn retorted. "Between this investigation, planning my father's funeral, and my sister and I trying to run the oil company I won't always be available to discuss any leads."

Santana shrugged:

"I understand."

Quinn leaned back into her loveseat. She picked up the folder she left on the coffee table and slid it over to Santana.

"In this folder are two files. One is the contract and the rules while working this case. The second is our payment agreement." Quinn said.

Santana looked through the second file and is startled. She scoffed.

"That is a lot of zeros." She said.

Quinn chuckled:

"I trust you speak on Marley's behalf that you are pleased with the payment?"

Quinn picked up her purse beside her chair and dished out a check book.

"You'll be receiving half today to cover any fees to further your investigation." Quinn explained.

She then pulled out another sheet of paper from her purse and handed it over to Santana before writing into her checkbook. Santana unfolded it and is puzzled to see it's a map of New York. Quinn finished writing in the checkbook.

"I've been doing my own research. On the map shows the last known places of Chimera sightings." Quinn informed.

She fished back into her puse and took out a plastic bag that had looked like a shiny flat rock inside.

"I found this using a decloaking spell around the property once the police left." Quinn said. "I had Artie looks this up and he's confirmed this is a scale of a Chimera. I'm sure this can help you in your search."

Quinn ripped the page from her checkbook and handed it over with the plastic bag.

"I'll be sure to keep you posted if we find anything." Santana promised.

She let herself out.

Marley floored her with questioned the second Santana entered the office. She doesn't say a word until entering her office and pulled out the plastic bag from her coat.

"Quinn found this not far from her house the day of her father's death." Santana said. "You think you can get anything from it? It's a Chimera scale."

Marley's eyes light up with excitement.

"It is?! Oh, I've never gotten the chance to see one in person." She said.

Santana groaned:

"Can you sniff it?"

Marley scoffed:

"I'm not a bloodhound."

Santana had a look of indifference.

"Nah, you're much better than one." She said.

Marley glared and opened the bag. She took a deep breath and huffed before taking another sniff.

"This is the scent from the body and the crime scene." Marley confirmed. "It's definitely a sea salt type of smell."

"So, someone who hands Chimera had one of the scales on them and apparently they live around the bay." Santana listed.

Marley put the bag down on Santana's desk as she went behind it to sit down. Marley sat in the nearest chair.

"How did the payment go?" Marley said.

Santana yanked out a crumbled checkbook from her back pocket and handed it to Marley. Marley gasped, nearly dropping the paper and did a double take.

"It's only half of it." Santan said.

"Santana, this is great! This will keep the office open for several months." Marley reminded. "In the meantime, what about the other cases?"

Santan shrugged:

"We can still do those. When we have the time for it. For now, I'll need all hands on deck with this one."

Marley had a beaming proud smile in place.

"I'll get right on it."


End file.
